User blog:SnickersDoge/Same Translate
Calm down and read Same Love according to several layers of Google translate 1. My Division �� and need help. Go out and vote on official Gracie nose. "Because I am?" Rory regret. "When they could prepare to always eager to help me. On Monday, construction workers certainly do not." "But I hope you all construction workers on the island," said Gracie, a little later. "At the tip of the iceberg trying to develop artisanal clothing of the righteous." And immediately after the disaster Rory sign Penguin good heart. "Well, I agree to the shape of the world." "Yes!" Gracie, get excited, pumped my left arm. "We need to be well up in the morning, as is the case it is necessary that when you start shooting." What do forest calmed the crowd of penguins, waved his hand to reveal. Rory that his task is not easy; Because it is a pleasure at the end of the bridge and in front of the neck. The cast and crew will be allowed to ask just before the level of the camera stunts. The tranquility of the mountains reach a hundred feet in the dojo near the bridge and river running down. Rory decided to sip coffee compliments, the bridge is not yet built. Rory made only after the end of the day. "Tasks, but hey, this is probably the biggest source of the images." He said proudly yawning and stretching. "It's time to go." Igloo flows coming and coming. He died in rank ... 2. Somerville found "ℋey, Audi" With the sound of the Anglo-Ireland Australia Rory went involuntarily opened potu-. "And everyone wants to take our meeting and refreshment Express my art coming uncle class prices." "Best" whole yawning Rory treatment site. "Remember, I know perfectly meet executives stabilizer" is hard to contain the movement. "Fantastic!" "He is my brother hero," said Gracie. "In the second star of love. Meet executives coffee five minutes. Will be in the camp, Aaron the holy." Rory nodded, once they are changed. And I could not wait to have all your friends with you. On the other hand, when he realized that no other penguins and interesting work. Certainly he saw, as usual. These parts of the community. It did not help to remove the "Save migration", and built a needle or a raft. But I am jealous of maybe someone was willing to talk. That's several times FPCHP its members, Gary has not friendship, but. I wanted to go to his friends and always there to help. I love life. What will become of his dreams were crushed when he suddenly realized that the use. But customers are not buying luxury, then go hat and red T-shirts with an exclusive security. Rory came walking into the room. Has been sent, laughter, and the crews were met. "There!" Gary villages Plans banks. Rory zanervuvav and found his place in the middle of benefits and other head of Penguin. "It is therefore important, Penguin, this bridge," said another, the soft English accent ginger, smiling. "Tell me, Brother Tim 1, Gracie" he said .. "Rory" Rory stretched thin. In the presence of all members of staff, but part of his attention. Nulla sit amet a great actor, Titus big or decorate the background of Somerville. The appearance of the jacket, white shirt and dark blue fruit with a leather belt around Tim Decora said a single word. Rory and stayed with him. And it looks like his sister, a little more effort, but not comics. Rory thought it strange that all original gingers; First usually red hair. "You're a good guy," Tim pulled the crowd afterwards. "You want pizza tomorrow I can chat with my sister." "You know, sounds good," said Rory. "I have dinner 11:50." Beneficiaries and staff thanks necessary needles. It was a Saturday, so we decided to relax and watch TV. Interestingly, it seems that this idea, but I think Google Tim. So repeat after gold was seized off the TV and browse Charles Timothy Ross Somerville. 3. Pizza de ny pizza ℛory team learned that gay, lived in England, demonstrates the overall strength of character. He began to feel like a team. Pansexual later Rory, but it will be free forever? It can be very uncomfortable if the dream of all girls as empty, but you can override the gap. The team saw a friend Rory, Rory is very popular in the global space. The range for a team interested in the construction work is not easy to woo Why? He is a sturdy, fantastis was! Team Gracie sat in a corner booth next morning, Rory and get a pizza. "Hello," Gracie calm down around his brother Rory. "I feel really good, two dining swastika condition." "Yes," Rory laughed and sat. "I heard JAWNA heard." "Yes!" Gracie is proud. "I remember the island for two days. I saw the movie Sister. How to get to Scotland, but at least I can see, when it comes to theater." "This is a joke, I wanted film is" Tim laughed. "I do not understand completely, but I can deal with qaboloa Parody". "I look forward to seeing these two films!" Rory said: waitress, seeing them approach the table. "Hello, Chasity server and will be today. I'm equipment and Gracie, who am I to you?" Chasity waitress said. Rory was sure, however, that in order to meet two famous Somerville joy, as promised. "Fugu environment will be pizza." Gracie said with a smile. "I give you," said Rory. "We're only you Oh, I wonder signature. Drink." Said the team. "Very good, very good!" Chasity cheerful little creaky. "I take the book and got to know the" end ". Third round as a waitress, Rory uncomfortable when finished. The team wants to keep a new friend, was how to deal with things. Rory is ignored, but a little more interesting friend cans. Chasity book, please session, returned and brought the brothers in blue pen. Rory is waiting to ask her out, she looked uncomfortably in his chair. "Thanks!" The waitress said good luck. "This is a big fan. He is a friend of the team?" "We have a couple while!" Rory regretted signing that "I brought candles. More romantic." Chasity proud laugh. Rory him disappearing in the kitchen anymore. He is intelligent, but he decided to be the best game of Tim heard Gracie laughed. "And now, I'm gay," said Tim. "But we're a couple." In fact, the only hope a friend of Rory saw him nod. This can be very annoying, but Rory suppress blank pride. But the last thing he was expecting. Three films, TV series and funny talking about the accident waiting for a pizza ,. Pizza can, then what kind of food peace. Chasity for Pizza- candle and "come up with," said Gracie. At the end of the food selection they had to meet a series of stunts. Rory and I wanted to ask if they could see, but they should be more than enough. He began his igloo. His full white female penguin that passed the idea was proud child. "Sorry!" They both said in unison. Rory several years to regain control, and the desire to remind redraw. I was confused with another penguin and up to now it is not easy to see how one of the most penguins prefer. Despite Penguin city soon disappears into the crowd. 4. So I think design Many Hollywood �� Valentine, now three days, and Rory has to extend the work of the group. Room needed many regions, and Gary and free to walk around the island to help you design Penguin limo driver. Rory design, and the staff went to work. Of course, the actor and actress awards want to take part in the competition. This is not the only penguin 3 Space Squid and the amount of progress and I can not wait to announce the return of control. The Spike hike, manage Club Penguin was not very good, LARP is designed specifically for the penguin, and a greater need for control of the three films. "It will be a series of three parts, you hear?" Workers mentioned the design stage design. "I do not think that the return of one of the most interesting parts of squid!" The building, he said :. "I liked it!" Emphasis Rory for the person who looks at his job. It was a Penguin. Penguin platform provider in the past. "Pre-win!" Continued between different periods. Rory place to stay and continue working. Staff was that he had heard me say that if you've never been to take care of. If again, a little mistake, simply ignored the request. Of course, it is irresponsible. He wants to do the same. "Hairy're birdie! Get to work!" Colleen McCoy (Puffle exception), it may be natural, Penguin Island was not bad. Ostrich looking middle-aged. Penguin for Rory is so different, that was the first year of Penguin, you do not know. He is the son of a penguin. Often it is hard to turn. Colleen, directed the film and television series in Scotland. He, too, all the time, contributed to the Penguins March, the revival of the drama. The best part of the party in the hope of making a lot of tourists on the island of Club Penguin Colleen, you can. "I can see that you're ready, but your job is left to the parties. Remember, three days." Bejesus as arrogant, thinking, Rory. Ostrich Chairs on the porch steps of their lost ground. He wore a thick jacket and media Outdoor and Russia. First, Australia, Scotland, came at the beginning ,. Club Penguin was known, cool climate all year round. "I have to work hard, I think, maybe," Colleen and monotonous voice, "Our shared Gary liked it, because of its shape, and only ten minutes, but I was almost good. This award will be presented here, one of the FANTASTISK. "sketch gesture provides a detailed plan for employees. He and his wife, and started fixing things. After the war, the winner Colleen women said yes. If he said something, Rory heard. Rory Penguin "Obviously, I had a great director, but will definitely be tough, like" whispers. Furthermore, it is understood that, in November. When someone says something, ask ever seen. He knew immediately speak. "Yes," Rory recorder at some point, in a low voice. "Nice picture, we can have some idea of the main card." Rory looked great. "In my opinion;" He said, surprised. "Yes, you are wrong, a few years ago, the term can help to change?" Penguin White, said with a smile. "Did you see? Do you remember?" Current Rory flashes. "You always wear the same shirt," he said smiling, he said. Rory said: "I have a lot of people, they are all very similar," but remains Colleen. "People on the highway," man ", you should hear the staff will be announced later. The morning is always on the table and capture the hologram, the two big winners Puffle movies, programs, and directly into the camera to capture a high quality around the world. Let's go! " Rory looked shocked when his work. "Stacey," Penguin Rory still has not said his name, and the implementation, he said. "Rory" Rory to get wings, he said. "I" Cuttin anger, "Stacey and food under his wing Rory idea, said he would like to see some of his ideas. Now, it is still possible to open up defense contracts. Rory Cuttin; he thought. Enter his name? nickname hope to have. Rory Stacey plan Cuttin rage "Rory, and their own suicide. Penguin Rory Brown Long Street." So, Rory; "It was surprising how much, he said. It is expected to seven syllables, not surprisingly is very high, compared to Rory." The game is a series of old penguin! I do not know what to do with us! "Death of Rory, then smiled. Upset Cuttin" You never understand how it works. Rory their feelings and decide the color of the scene for the benefit of the device. Category:Blog posts